Collège Saint-Joseph
OVERVIEW St. Joseph's University was located in Memramcook, New Brunswick. It was a small French language institution. It entered teams in university and senior leagues from 1933-34 to 1956-57 (at least). It is now part of the University of Moncton. HISTORY In 1864, two years after the closing of the Séminaire Saint-Thomas de Memramcook, Father Camille Lefebvre of the Congrégation de Sainte-Croix founded Collège Saint-Joseph on a piece of property bequeathed to him by Father François-Xavier LaFrance. A few students began to take courses in October. The college offered a bilingual education, as the Bishop of Saint John, Msgr. Sweeney, was concerned about the education of young Irish Catholics. In 1868, the provincial government gave the college permission to award degrees and in 1888, granted it university status. The number of university students continued to climb until 1932, and the administration was obliged to construct a new building to accommodate them. Another building was constructed in 1896 in memory of Father Lefebvre, who had died the previous year. On October 20, 1933, the Université de Memramcook burned down, and classes were temporarily transferred to Moncton while the college was being rebuilt, a process that was completed in 1934. Classes resumed in Memramcook. In 1942, the institution reviewed several programs of study and set up some new programs that further strengthened its academic vocation. Around this time, several other colleges became affiliated with Université Saint-Joseph - Collège Notre-Dame d'Acadie in Moncton, Collège l'Assomption and Séminaire Notre-Dame du Perpétuel Secours. In 1953, Université Saint-Joseph moved some of its staff to Moncton. Following the recommendations made in the Deutsch Report, Université Saint-Joseph took the name of college again, leaving the way clear for the newly created Université de Moncton to become the only French-language university in New Brunswick. The two institutions maintained extremely close links throughout their coexistence. In 1965, the whole college moved onto the Université de Moncton campus and in 1972, Collège Saint-Joseph closed for good, leaving its teaching responsibilities to the faculty of arts at the Université de Moncton. Source: :Government of New Brunswick Archives :Wikipedia Page UNIVERSITY SEASONS :1933-34 MIAA Season :1934-35 MIAA Season :1935-36 MIAA Season *''divisional results not available'' :1936-37 MIAA Season *''divisional results not available'' :1937-38 MIAA Season *''divisional results not available'' :1938-39 to 1944-45: no results :1945-46 MIAA Season SENIOR SEASONS :1945-46 Central Section :1945-46 Maritimes Senior Playoffs :1946-47 Central Section :1946-47 Maritimes Senior Playoffs :1947-48 Central Section :1948-49 Central Section :1952-53 Central Section :1953-54 Central Section :1956-57 Central Section Links Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Beothuks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Hockey Champions *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Halifax City League *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Newfoundland Senior Hockey League *Boyle Trophy *Mount Allison-Oxford League *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page *Wellner Trophy *Intercollegiate Hockey League and Sumner Cup *Hewson Cup *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies - pdf *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Defunct Teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Atlantic University Hockey Category:Central Section teams